


First Day

by Rebel_Dino



Category: The Willoughbys (2020)
Genre: And I can't remember the movie bc I watched it at 11 pm, But if anyone has an idea pls tell me in the coments, Cute, Family, Family Fluff, First Day of School, First Time, Fluff, Found Family, Heartwarming, I don't know what the kids would call nanny now, I have never written these characters before, Not linda, OOC, One Shot, Out of Character, School, Short One Shot, Thanks, haha - Freeform, so I get to make the tags, this is probably the first fic for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: A snapshot of the life of the Willoughby family after the events of the movie..(With plenty of fluff, of course)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	First Day

"Tiiiiiiiiiiim, c'mon it's time to go!" Jane shouted up from downstairs.

"Coming," Tim swung his backpack over his shoulder, checked his face (still no mustache), and tramped down the stairs.

The kitchen was in its usual state of chaos. At the table, Barnaby A was balancing a spoon on the edge on his empty bowl of oats while Barnaby B was fiddling some paperclips into shape. Jane had her scrapbook open, something she had created with the urging of Nanny, and was showing a babbling baby Ruth pictures of the Cat. The Cat, meanwhile, was nowhere to be found. Over by the counter, Tim saw Commander Melanoff trying to sneak some of his candy bars into their lunch sacks, only to be caught by Nanny.

"Good to see you, Tim my boy," Melanoff raised one of his candy-stuffed hands in greeting.

"Morning, Tim" "Hello, Tim" The Barnabys chorused.

"Hey, Skinny Bones, excited for your first day?" Nanny exclaimed, sweeping Tim up into a big double-armed hug.

"Urp," said Tim.

"Whoops, sorry," Nanny loosened her grip, smiling apologetically. "Got a little too excited there." She then glanced at the clock.

"Oh, butter brickle! It's almost time to leave! Everyone grab their backpacks. Barnabys, would you please put your contraption in the sink? Once everyone's ready, I want a first day of school picture!"

"Yes, Nanny" "Of course"

The Barnabys grabbed their backpacks, which were identical except for the small letters "A" and "B" on the sides of either one. Jane pulled her backpack off the back of her chair. It had been decorated by both her and Commander Melanoff, who it was discovered had a talent for art after years of perfecting the treats his factory made. Tim was sure that no one would be able to mistake Jane's backpack for someone else's, the neon rainbow taking up most of the fabric made sure of that. The four redheads, Tim included, lined up in front of the factory door.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe that it's all your first day already! Okay, everyone, I want to see smiles like you just went rafting down the Melanoff Liquid Lollypop River." Nanny scooped up Ruth and held her at her side as she leaned in to wrap her other arm around the rest of the Willoughbys.

"Say 'Meatloaf'!" rumbled Melanoff, who came to stand on the other side of the family, as he stretched out his arms in order to fit them all into the picture.

"Meatloaf!" Everybody echoed. The group broke apart after the camera flash. Jane reached for the camera.

"Let me see! I want to know if I should add it to the scrapbook."

Nanny handed Jane the camera and she inspected the picture. In it, a grinning Melanoff was giving Tim bunny ears with his free arm. Tim was frowning at him good naturedly as Jane held up her rainbow backpack to show the camera. Barnaby A and Barnaby B both wore wearing sweaters and unsettling identical smiles while Ruth chewed on the collar of a beaming Nanny, her arm around them all.

"It's perfect," Jane said, and it was.


End file.
